


The Third Sunday in June

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby gets a phone call from Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Sunday in June

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted January 15, 2009.

Bobby figured he'd buried his chance of having kids when he buried his wife. He hadn't minded much, and liked being Uncle Bobby to another hunter's boys.

But now John was gone, and Sam and Dean pestered him for help more often than his junkyard dog asked to be fed. Bobby grumbled, but never thought of saying no, because those boys were his family; he was just never sure the boys understood it, till the time he got an aimless phone call on a summer Sunday afternoon. Just because, Sam said, like he didn't know a damn thing about lying.


End file.
